


Просто любовь

by mistochco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistochco/pseuds/mistochco
Summary: Любовь, похожая на искрящееся шампанское, на воздушные пузыри, на отблески радуги через призму дождя, на теплый дом, полный кошек. Любовь, которая у них есть./Сборник драбблов по реквестам из твиттера: https://twitter.com/heyhoamaya/status/1265201169506459648/
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Кагеяма/Хината, G, пост-таймскип

**Author's Note:**

> По реквесту @y_ama_mama из твиттера

Его пальцы заметно дрожали, пока он вставлял японскую сим-карту в свой телефон. Когда самолет приземлился и поехал по посадочной полосе, дрожали уже и колени. Когда он отправил “Я приземлился, скоро буду”, сидеть на месте больше не было сил. 

Полтора года ожидания, сухих переписок и абсолютного неумения поддерживать связь на расстоянии. Невозможно больше смотреть на короткие сообщения с точкой, описания матчей в двух словах, отрывки из видео на ютубе. Хината как будто встречался с призраком, как будто не было тех трех лет и абсолютного доверия. Как будто не было поцелуев на прощание и обещаний о том, что они будут вместе, несмотря ни на что.

Но сейчас это было не важно, Шое сбегал с трапа и больше всего мечтал оказаться по другую сторону таможни. Хотелось не забирать свой чемодан и не стоять в очереди на паспортном контроле, а просто выйти навстречу Японии и побыстрее увидеть знакомые улицы Сендая. Живя за границей теряешь ощущение дома, забываешь какого это быть частью семьи и говорить на своем языке. Ты как будто все время бежишь прямо за своей мечтой, не смотря по сторонам, лишь бы не увидеть все то, что причиняет тебе боль.

Хината и не пытался смотреть никуда кроме как вперед. В его голове набатом стучало “стать лучшим волейбольным игроком”, а на фоне даже не проскальзывали слова “тяжело”, “устал”, “ничего не понимаю” и “Кагеяма”. Он всеми силами держал свои эмоции при себе, чтобы не плакать, чтобы продолжать работать, чтобы были силы надеяться. Но сейчас, когда все слова остались позади, он мог сфокусироваться лишь на одном: имени, что занимало все его мысли. “Кагеяма. Кагеяма. Кагеяма. _Тобио_.” 

Он бежал через коридоры аэропорта, держа паспорт в одной руке, и другой поправляя свой рюкзак. Быстрее. Одна дверь. Другая. Еще проверка. Забрать чемодан. Выйти через зеленую зону. Перед Хинатой открылась последняя автоматическая дверь, и его ослепил свет просторного холла. Впереди стояло множество людей, встречающих гостей с табличками. А он, подпрыгивая на месте и вытягивая шею, пытался увидеть лишь одно лицо за этим потоком людей. Сердце стучало от страха и легкой тревожности, что он не придет. Шое не маленький, он мог бы спокойно доехать до вокзала и приехать домой без чьей-то помощи, но он мечтал, чтобы Кагеяма увидел его сообщение о прилете и забрал его.

Но его не было. Ни в первых рядах, ни в задних, ни у двери. Хината вздохнул, и поправив рюкзак направился к выходу. Руки подрагивали от резко спавшего волнения и было немного обидно, кололо где-то в груди, но не более. Он сам не знал, чего ожидал; после тех диалогов ни о чем и редких созвонов - последняя их переписка была неделю назад.

Когда парень уже почти вышел на улицу, он услышал он свое имя, произнесенное незнакомым голосом, и резко развернулся. Прямо перед ним стоял Кагеяма, немного запыхавшийся от бега, весь в черном, подросший и раздавшийся в плечах, с закрытым маской и очками лицом, в кепке, скрывающей его волосы. И с таким чужим голосом, совсем не похожим на тот, что Хината слушал полгода назад в трубке телефона. Но это определенно был он. Тобио усиленно пытался снять с себя все элементы своего камуфляжа, желая поскорее открыть свое лицо, и тихо ругаясь, запутавшись в резинке от маски.

Но Хината уже не стал дожидаться: опустил свой чемодан и рюкзак на пол, широко улыбнулся и бросился своему парню на шею. Уткнулся носом в горловину его толстовки и посильнее сжал руками где-то за спиной. Такой чужой, такой другой, непохожий на себя, изменившийся но такой… его.

Шое наконец-то _дома_.


	2. Ойкава/Сугавара, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По реквесту @bokuhinastan из твиттера

Их отношения были похожи на пятна света, отражающиеся в утренней росе. Казалось, вот сейчас выйдет солнце, и она высохнет с травы - их связь исчезнет. Редкие встречи не добавляли серьезности; они никогда не говорили о том, что будет дальше, или куда это все движется, но эта легкая небрежность совсем не мешала им проводить приятные моменты вместе. Будь то походы в кино или по магазинам, встречи вечером по дороге домой с учебы, или свидание за чашкой кофе (чая, в случае Сугавары) и теплым брауни. 

Сегодня был как раз-таки такой день. Они встретились в кофейне в центре Сендая, наконец скоординировав свои расписания. Суга заказал молочный улун, Ойкава же взял латте - такие разные напитки по своей сути, но похожие из-за своего “молочного” запаха. Так и оба парня были совсем непохожие, даже чужие, но их объединяли маленькие детали. Позиция в волейболе, желание быть лучшим, любовь к учебе. Вместе они не замечали как бежит время, за шутками и незатейливым флиртом прошло всего два часа, и им уже пора было возвращаться в свои отдельные миры.

Ойкава заплатил за двоих, взял своего парня за руку, легонько сжав его чуть холодные пальцы, и вышел из кафе. Солнечное ясное небо заволокло тучами, и, пока они прогуливались по улицам городам, не спеша расходиться по домам, пошел дождь. Суга сморщил нос, не желая попадать под холодные мелкие капли, и поспешил встать под козырек ближайшего магазина.

\- Что такое? Бодрячок-кун не хочет бодрящего душа? - смеясь, спросил Тоору.  
\- Помолчи, Ойкава, - пробурчал Коуши, чувствуя, как пара капель умудрилась затечь ему за шиворот. Он повел плечами и состроил совершенно страдальческое лицо.  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня с собой зонт, - сказал Ойкава, совершенно не сдерживаясь и целуя парня в сморщенный нос.  
\- Не мог сказать раньше?

Ойкава достал зонт из сумки и, раскрыв его, протянул навстречу блондину. Сугавара был похож на недовольного кота, который ненавидел воду. Он вышел из-под своего укрытия и поскорее прижался к руке Тоору, пытаясь спрятать свое небольшое тело под зонт целиком. 

Брюнет легонько засмеялся, смещая центр зонта в сторону своего парня, не обращая внимания на то, как рукав его рубашки оказывается полностью за пределами укрытия. Его не беспокоило то, как одежда начинает липнуть к руке, а по коже пробегают мурашки, ведь Коуши был так близко, что тепло разливалось по телу.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - шутит Ойкава, ничего не имея за этим ввиду. Они ограничивались редкими свиданиями раз в три недели, целомудренными поцелуями, и сплетенными пальцами. У них не было времени проводить друг с другом вечера и ночи. Они не обсуждали эту возможность, и тема физической близости всегда повисала нетронутым вопросом.

\- Ко мне ближе, - отвечает Суга совершенно серьезно, а после подтянувшись на носочках, утыкается губами куда-то в угол челюсти и шепчет, - можешь остаться на ночь. 

И Коуши точно не шутит. Ойкава чувствует, как густо краснеет его лицо, как в горле сохнет, а под ребрами собирается тепло. 

Возможно, роса не успеет высохнуть на солнце и исчезнуть, если сразу же после восхода солнца пойдет дождь.


	3. Яхаба/Кьетани, G, признание в любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для моей булки @Lucifers_Owl (twitter)

Казалось, что эти чувства невозможно уместить в груди. Вначале они были похожи на разрушающую волну ненависти и презрения, смывающую все границы. После за агрессией и неприязнью появилось что-то другое, мягкое и светлое. Когда так много внимания уделяешь на то, чтобы недолюбливать конкретного человека, ищешь поводы прикопаться, поддеть, высмеять, упрекнуть, то начинаешь замечать и другие вещи. Будь то внезапная небольшая мягкая улыбка по отношению к бродячей собаке, или полная сосредоточенность во время важного матча. Подмечая все детали чужого характера, Шигеру и сам не заметил, как его ненависть превратилась во влюбленность. 

Первые два года Кьетани только раздражал. В последние дни второго года просто выводил до скрежета зубов и желания размазать по стене (что Яхаба и сделал во время весеннего турнира). Во время третьего года они стали больше работать вместе: Шигеру не смог бы стать сильным связующим без мощного диагонального. А хорошая командная работа не приходит без взаимного уважения. По крайней мере так считал капитан, а что считал дикий бездомный пес - кто его знает? Он все так же скалился, щетинился и не шел на контакт, но продолжал посещать тренировки, тренировал силовые подачи, не пропускал дружеские матчи и, казалось, был образцовым игроком. Подкупало ли это Яхабу? Совсем нет, а вот то, как Кентаро становился шелковым при учителях, или смущался похвалы от девочек - да. Каждая мягкая искренняя эмоция от Кьетани выбивала почву из-под ног, дыхание спирало в груди; хотелось видеть эти приподнятые уголки и небольшой румянец раз за разом, хотелось стать причиной этих эмоций.

Шигеру твердо решил признаться на день Святого Валентина, весь вечер до потратив на приготовление шоколада. Улыбнется ли “бешеный пес” своей скромной улыбкой, когда получит сладости? Прочитает ли записку и покраснеет? Скажет ли простое “спасибо”? А может, признается в ответ? Яхаба все бы сделал, чтобы узнать ответы на эти вопросы, и он делал: мешал шоколадную массу, выливал в форму, аккуратно выводил буквы на записке, прокручивал план признания в голове. 

Он хотел отдать шоколад сразу же, как пришел в школу, весь сгорая от нетерпения. Кьетани нигде не было. Яхаба не нашел его ни на первом перерыве, ни на обеде, ни перед тренировкой. Парень уже стоял в раздевалке, переодеваясь, но Кентаро так и не объявился. Предвкушение от признания сменилось острым раздражением. Шигеру был человеком, который хотел, чтобы все шло по плану, а когда что-то было настолько неподвластно его контролю, он был готов взорваться от искрящейся тревожности. К сожалению, его диагональный был той неподвластной контролю энергией, той разрушительной силой, что никогда нельзя было предугадать. Когда запыхавшийся Кьетани появился на пороге зала, уже в спортивном костюме, Яхаба лишь прошипел “Иди разминайся” и вернулся к своей тренировке. 

Всю тренировку Шигеру был как на иголках: кидал мяч на другую сторону сетки с особым остервенением, пасы делал слишком размашистыми, а когда была очередь Кьетани их пробивать, так вообще кидал мяч как можно выше, чтобы парень не мог допрыгнуть. Кентаро рычал, кидал злые взгляды, но ничего не говорил, и это выводило из себя еще больше. 

Яхаба чувствовал электрическое напряжение под кожей всю тренировку, хотелось расцарапать свои предплечья, снимая футболку, хотелось что-то разбить по пути домой. Он вышел из зала и устремился домой, быстро рассекая шагами двор школы, мечтая быстрее оказаться подальше от спортивного зала, как вдруг услышал громкое “Яхаба” за своей спиной.

Парень не развернулся, осознавая, кому принадлежит крик, и продолжил идти, сжимая лямку сумки, в которой лежал треклятый шоколад. Крик повторился уже ближе, а после он почувствовал как его хватают за плечо и разворачивают. Перед ним стоял Кентаро Кьетани собственной персоной, который через зубы процедил:

Да сколько можно за тобой бегать.  
Что тебе надо? - Яхаба не скрывал раздражения. Все романтическое настроение испарилось, и он просто мечтал прийти домой, переработать шоколад в одну бесформенную кучу и сломать его, кинув об стену.   
Поговорить хотел, - сказал Кентаро и потупил взгляд.

Будь Шигеру в состоянии что либо воспринимать, он бы заметил этот момент смущения, эту повисшую неловкость и искренние эмоции от Кентаро, которых он так жаждал. Но он не видел их за нарастающей ярости, лишь почувствовал, как тело само движется вперед, как он резко стряхивает руку с плеча, толкает парня в сторону стены, ударяет его кулаком в грудь, и, как будто со стороны, слышит свой резкий голос:  
А где ты был, когда с тобой хотел поговорить я? 

Кентаро открывает рот, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то, но Яхабу уже не остановить:   
\- Псина облезлая, я весь день тебя ищу, ты какого черта прогуливаешь. Ты хоть знаешь, что уроки прогуливать нельзя, что на тренировку опаздывать нельзя? Думал вообще какой сегодня день?  
Какой? - отвечает, смотря с вызовом в глаза, почти по-волчьи насупившись и ничего не понимая.  
День любви, блять, какой еще, - кричит Шигеру, запуская свободную руку в сумку и вынимая шоколад, кидает его в лицо Кентаро. А после разворачивается и бежит, куда глаза глядят. Если идеальное признание было сто раз прокручено в его голове вчера вечером, то сейчас произошла его полная противоположность.

Кьетани разворачивает коробку, в недоумении рассматривая шоколад, и не понимая, почему капитан настолько зол, почему кинул в него сладостями. Он думал, что это был подарок от какой-то девушки для Яхабы, пока не заметил небольшую записку, прикрепленную сбоку коробки. В ней было написано четыре слова “Пойдем на свидание, песик?” 

Кентаро выругивается, осматривает бумажку еще раз, надеясь найти ответы на все возникшие вопросы, а после тоже бежит: вначале в ближайший комбини, а потом искать Шигеру, надеясь, что тот не ушел далеко.

Он не ушел: сидит в небольшом парке на качелях и ненавидит себя. Может и стоило быть помягче, отдать шоколад как полагается, или лучше не отдавать вообще. Яхаба чувствовал себя абсолютно безнадежным, когда дело касалось чувств. Казалось, что все его силы уходят на то, чтобы быть спокойным, приветливым, вежливым, всегда все держать под контролем, а когда приходилось ощущать что-то больше, то он скорее срывался в неконтролируемую агрессию. Так случилось и сегодня, и он просто устал. Смотрел вниз, считал камни под ногами, покачивался из стороны в стороны и ни о чем не думал.

Шигеру вздрогнул, когда к его лбу прикоснулось что-то холодное и, подняв глаза, он увидел Кьетани, который чудом его нашел и держал банку какого-то газированного напитка. В другой руке он сжимал плитку дешевого шоколада.

Я пойду, - сказал Кентаро, густо краснея и протягивая шоколад, который купил пару минут назад. - На свидание, имею ввиду.

Яхаба расцвел на глазах, питаясь этими искренними эмоциями: румянцем, неловким взглядом, покусыванием губы. Он потянул Кьетани за протянутую руку с шоколадом, заставив парня наклониться ближе, а после прошептал прям в губы:   
Спасибо, песик.

Поцелуи с Кентаро тоже были самые искренние.


End file.
